1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit quad flat packages and particularly to quad flat packages that include a heat sink with bumpers. More particularly, the invention relates to quad flat packages with removable heat sink bumpers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quad flat integrated circuit packages are known in the art. Moreover, it is known to attach heat sinks with bumpers to the quad flat packages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,359 to Muto et al. discloses a quad flat package that includes a heat-radiating metal plate having bumpers formed at the four corners thereof as a unitary structure. Typically, the bumpers on a quad flat package remain with the package to protect the package leads from damage during handling.
Unfortunately, in conventional quad flat packages, the bumpers take up critical space on a circuit board to which the quad flat package is mounted. The space used by the bumpers could be better used by other components or to reduce the size of the board.